


It's the End of the World as We Know It

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Inhumans, Marvel 616, Naruto, X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I feel fine.</p><p>Ish.</p><p>Well, we're partying, so it is how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the End of the World as We Know It

There’s news from a patrol about a disturbance to the north of Konoha, a couple miles out. Kakashi could have guessed that on his own, just judging by the massive flares of light shooting up into the sky every so often, but it’s nice to know that the patrols are doing their jobs.

Due to the sheer size of the disturbance, two full teams are being sent out, and Kakashi looks around the room and nods to himself. Team Seven and Team Ten, or what’s left of the two, anyway. Yamato’s joining him as the other Jounin, with the Ino-Shika-Cho under Yamato’s leadership, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sai under Kakashi’s. At least, that’s how it is officially. Everyone knows that Yamato’s going to be defaulting to Kakashi’s word on everything on the mission.

They sneak up on the disturbance slowly, and Kakashi has a sinking feeling in his stomach as they come across it, because as they get closer, the lights start to be matched by a deep thudding noise that resolves itself into music as they get closer. Kakashi isn’t sure who the hell thinks a party this huge is a good idea only a few miles out from Konoha, but whoever is doing this is either very powerful or very stupid.

Kakashi knows the clearing they’re coming up on, and holds up a hand to make everyone else stop. They creep out along the edges, splitting into teams and making their way closer as slowly and quietly as they can.

He isn’t sure what a rave in the depths of hell would look like, but Kakashi’s pretty sure the scene in front of him is pretty close.

There’s metallic structures along the edges of the clearing, but most of it is taken up by a writhing mass of people. Or at least, some of them are people. Many of them don’t seem human. And that’s what catches his eyes, really.

A man made of stone is dancing somewhere near the middle of the group, and another, this one made of orange, is closer to the edges, talking to a blonde woman in a blue uniform. There’s a man dressed like the western devil, dancing with a woman in red who’s carrying a pair of sai. There’s a woman with impossibly long, blood-red hair talking to a blonde woman with the strangest hair decorations Kakashi’s seen in a while and a man in a red and blue skin-tight suit with spider webs printed all over. There’s a ginger woman with enormous white wings and a ridiculously shaped weapon dancing with a green-skinned woman with more hidden knives than Kakashi can count. There’s people in the sky, surrounded by glittering clouds of light, in all colors. The girl in all black is carrying a staff as she cavorts with a girl made of stars overhead, swerving around the rainbow teenagers (one of whom is only trailing the rainbow, and one of whom seems to be _made_ of it) and the green monstrosity dancing with the boy in the red cape, and the man on fire, and the pink-haired girl with wings.

There’s a lot of spandex here, the back of Kakashi’s brain giggles as the rest of him tries to process the scene in front of him. Gai would be delighted if he ever saw.

His eyes catch on the stage, zeroing in on the woman who’s singing and apparently responsible for the lightshow. She’s blond and dressed in a ridiculous white outfit, and there’s a blue star pattern over her eye. She’s only a minor distraction, though, because the man behind the counter (a DJ table, he thinks he’s heard it called in Kumo) looks startlingly familiar.

He flashes out a quick order to Sai, asking if the man with the slicked-back white hair and no shirt is the Akatsuki that Team Ten took out a few months back.

The answer comes back quickly, and Kakashi’s filled with relief. _No. The hair is similar, but we’re a bit closer than your group. The face is different._

Kakashi edges around the clearing a bit more, trying to get a better sense of who and what is there. Another blond in all white seems to notice them as they pass by, and gives them a dirty glare, but doesn’t seem all that interested in confronting them, just goes back to talking to the dark-skinned woman with white hair (a Kumo nin?) standing next to her.

“So, whatcha doin’?”

Kakashi spins faster than the eye can see and has a kunai out and is holding it to the throat of—

The speaker is gone.

“Geez, that was rude.” The voice is behind him again, and though Kakashi turns just as quickly as he did the first time, he doesn’t try to attack again.

It’s another teenager, with white hair and orange goggles, dressed a little too warmly (a green sweatshirt and jeans, which Kakashi usually sees only on civilians) for the weather and the party.

“Who are you?”

“Tommy Shepherd, codename Speed.” The boy doesn’t even _try_ to lie. He disappears for about three seconds, and Kakashi thinks he sees the boy fiddling with something at the bar, and then he’s back with a full bottle of some drink, taking a swig and shrugging. “Pouring it was taking too long, so I just took the whole thing.”

“I see.” He doesn’t _really_ see, but he’ll pretend he does. It’s what he does with Gai, anyway. “Can I ask who’s in charge here?”

The boy seems stumped for a bit, and thinks it over. “I don’t know if anyone’s _actually_ in charge, but your best bet is probably Kate. She’s the one that organized this whole thing. We might collect a few of the other high-ranking people on the way. You gonna get your buddies?”

Kakashi isn’t surprised that the others have been seen as well. He shrugs, though, to keep the mood as light as possible. There’s been almost no violence so far, and what little there was happened to be Kakashi’s fault anyway, so if they can get the issue peacefully resolved, then that would be all the better.

Tommy grins widely (the expression bodes ill), and glances over at the blonde in extra-skimpy white, who looks over with a raised brow and then excuses herself from the conversation she’s having and makes her way over. All over the clearing, people are doing the same, like the woman with the big red hair and the old men playing chess in the corner and the short-haired woman in the black jumpsuit. Tommy is gone in a flash, and within two seconds, the entire eight-man Konoha team is back together, with more than one person looking ready to vomit.

“Thomas,” one of the old men says, with an air of both reprimand and resignation, and Tommy grins cheekily.

“Sorry Gramps, but here’s only so much time in the world. To the ship!” He turns and starts striding at a human speed towards one of the metallic structures on the edge of the clearing, which Kakashi doesn’t think looks much like a ship, but follows anyway.

He subtly checks over his team as he goes in, from Shikamaru’s nauseous expression to Naruto’s annoyed one to Sai’s blankness to Ino’s near-worshipful awe to—

Wait, what?

He sidles over to her and taps her lightly on the shoulder. She breaks away from staring at the woman in the skimpy white, and turns to Kakashi with a more serious face.

“What’s so special about that woman?” He mutters, low enough that most civilians couldn’t hear. He suspects that someone here probably can, but at this point he’s beyond caring.

“She’s the most powerful mind-reader I’ve ever encountered.” Ino’s voice is hushed and delighted and while Kakashi is panicking and thinking about village secrets and possible incapacitation of personnel and wondering how she even knows this, he’s pretty sure that Ino’s train of thought is running somewhere along the lines of _I want to have her babies, now._

(Kakashi isn’t sure how that would be accomplished, but Ino’s always been the determined sort and medical techniques can do all sorts of miracles these days.)

From the look that Sakura’s wearing, she’s probably realized the same thing, if the dirty glare she’s sending the woman is any indication.

He really hopes this doesn’t blow up in anyone’s face.

Particularly his.

“Kate!” Tommy yells as he jumps through the door that opens like mercury instead of any solid substance. “We have locals! I think they’re here to make a noise complaint!”

A young woman’s voice calls back, “Then let them!”

“They wanted to meet whoever’s in charge!” Tommy says cheerily, and gestures them towards the room that the voice is coming from. Kakashi’s pretty convinced now that this isn’t going to be a normal situation, but he keeps pretending it is.

The door closes with a hiss of air behind them, and the distant sounds of people screaming “SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS” along with a song he’s never heard of is suddenly cut off completely.

This ship, he notes as he follows Tommy, is bigger on the inside. That’s rather odd. He should be freaking out by now.

‘Kate’ turns out to be a young woman, which he’d guessed by her voice, with black hair and sunglasses and a ridiculous purple spandex outfit that secretly makes him decide that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Gai’s fashion sense spread out a little bit more. There are apparently people who can not only wear it without looking stupid, but can wear it and make it look downright _good_.

There are other people in the room she’s in. A man with some glowing blue device in his chest and a ridiculous goatee, a well-dressed man with similar facial hair and a red cape, who isn’t sitting on his chair so much as _floating above it_ , a dark-skinned man in all black, with a necklace of some large cat’s teeth, an absolutely tiny man penciling in some details on a blueprint of sorts, a younger woman with some odd headdress that gives her golden horns that match the gold in her over-the-top green and black leather ensemble, a creature covered in long blue fur with glasses perched on the tip of his nose, a man with curly hair and glasses, a dark-skinned boy wearing a lot of yellow, and a slightly older man who would seem normal if not for the fact that his arm is stretched to three or four times its normal length to reach for a pencil.

“Hi,” The aforementioned Kate says, sizing them up. Her eyes land on Kakashi and she holds out a hand. “Katherine Bishop, Hawkeye.”

Kakashi’s pretty sure the second part is a codename, like Tommy mentioned, but for the life of him he can’t see the use of them if they just tell _everyone_ who they are anyway. “Kakashi Hatake. I’m a shinobi over at Konohagakure. You’re kind of doing this on our land, and people are getting kind of scared of all the lights.”

Technically, they’re outside of Konoha’s borders. But they _are_ inside Fire Country, which still puts them under Konoha’s jurisdiction. Kakashi eye-smiles at them, once again hoping they can resolve this peacefully, because he’s pretty sure at least half of the people out there were either Kekkei Genkai bearers or something close.

Kate’s eyes flicker over to the blonde in skimpy, skimpy white, and then sighs. “Take a seat. I’ll explain what I can.”

The table expands and chairs sprout out of the floor until there’s enough room for everybody, and Kakashi takes his seat with a smile. His team is somewhere between “visibly freaking out on the inside” and “denying the fact that anything that’s happening is strange until later” like he is. Except maybe Ino and Sai, who are still crushing hardcore and smiling blankly like nothing is wrong respectively.

“So,” Kate says, and then starts pointing around the room, “The ones with me here are Tony Stark, Dr. Strange, King T’Challa, Hank Pym, Loki, Hank McCoy, Bruce Banner, David Alleyne, and Reed Richards. The ones with you Emma Frost, Queen Medusa, Erik Lehnsherr, Steve Rogers, Maria Hill, and Nico Minoru.”

“And me!” Tommy says from his spot behind Kate, which hadn’t been occupied just a fraction of a second earlier. Kate doesn’t so much as blink at him unexpectedly popping up behind her. Kakashi figures they must be long-time teammates for that to be so normal for her. “But you already know me.”

“Yes, they do, now stand by and wait for instructions if you feel like being useful.” Kate waves him off and turns back to Kakashi. “Now, you were saying?”

Kakashi doesn’t know what he was saying, because he’s a bit distracted by the fact that there’s apparently royalty here, and that whoever else is here probably has a similar sort of authority. It’s kind of freaking him out, because ordering random trespassers to show their passports is pretty different from trying to order around the heads of sovereign nations.

“Maa,” He says, eye-smiling again, because bullshit and proper order are the best way to deal with this sort of thing in his experience, “We just need to know who you are, why you’re here, and whether or not you took the time to get passports and licenses to host your little party here.”

He knows they don’t. He’s pretty sure they know he knows. He’s pretty sure everyone here is aware of the levels of pretty bullshit that are dressing up the real questions:

Why are you here. How did you get here. What the _hell_ are you and are you a threat.

Kate stares him down for maybe three seconds and then turns and pushes a button on the wall. Some sort of screen lights up when she does, and after a few seconds of fiddling, starts showing scenes that quickly make Kakashi’s heart sink.

“This is our home dimension as of about three hours ago.” Kate says, doing a fairly admirable job of keeping her face impassive at the sight of two planets crashing into one another and the world cracking down the invisible fault lines of existence. “We gathered as many heroes as we could in the final hours prior to the incursion, hoping to maybe reverse things from the outside since we didn’t enough time to do anything while it was happening. I’m not science-y enough to actually help, but I am the one that America, Loki, and Billy report to, and they’re the only ones that could get us out of the multiverse in time.”

“Who knew you were keeping that kind of magitech in your back pocket.” The man with the goatee (Stark?) says, seeming both amused and annoyed.

Kate ignores him. “We’re refugees at best. I’d apologize for the party, but quite frankly, most of the people out there need the distraction, and everyone in here except me is working on fixing the situation.”

Kakashi tilts his head and turns to look at the partiers that had followed them in. “And them?”

“Head of each individual faction within the larger group.” Kate shrugs. “I’m nowhere near as powerful as any of them; I just happen to have my authority by chance. I like to run major decisions and situations by them.”

The fact that these people have a certain level of power isn’t surprising; Kakashi had guessed as much when he saw them, but hearing the apparent head of the group (which is hundreds strong, at the minimum) so quickly admit how little control she has over the situation is frightening.

So, Kakashi has his answers. These people are refugees from a different dimension, fleeing here using something called magitech (magical technology is what it would logically parse to, but he’s not sure), and they’re capable of being a threat but probably won’t be.

“How long are you planning on staying here?” Kakashi asks, and Kate shrugs and looks to the people that had been working at the table before being interrupted.

“We honestly have no idea how long this is going to take.” Stark says, which Kakashi isn’t all that happy about, but it makes sense. “We haven’t even gotten a reliable way to _look_ at the universe yet, let alone go back and fix things.”

“Maybe if you stopped being so stubborn and acknowledged that—“

“Shove a sock in it, Richards, you know _exactly_ why that won’t work.” Stark interrupts him, and before Kakashi even figures out what, exactly, the argument is about, they’re arguing about whatever it is.

No one looks surprised.

“I can probably promise that we won’t have too many more parties like this.” Kate says, drumming her fingers on the cool metal of the tabletop. “And we brought enough food and water with us that we shouldn’t be a drain on your resources for at least a few weeks, probably a few months.”

“And if you stay long enough for that to happen?” Kakashi asks, because he can’t broker any kind of deal with this woman, but he _can_ gather information.

“Work something out with you, I suppose.” Kate shrugs. “We have enough skillsets and powers with us that there’ll be something useful in the end to earn money with and buy supplies.”

Kakashi takes a few moments to think things over and then crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “You do realize you’re going to have to talk this over with our leader to finalize details if you plan on staying.”

“Of course,” Kate says, though there’s a slight flicker of surprise. Maybe she figures they aren’t enough to warrant the attention of the highest authority. “Would you like me to come with you now or later?”

“Now would be best.” Kakashi says, and watches as Kate’s eyes rove over the assembled group.

“Director Hill, Ms. Frost, Captain Rogers, Queen Medusa, would you mind accompanying me?” Kate stands and edges out around the group. “David, Tommy, Loki, you too. Tommy, grab America and Noh, too.”

“You sure that’s enough?” Stark asks, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“We’ll need someone else to take over the DJ booth.” Tommy mutters before he disappears.

“Jealous you’re not coming along?” Kate asks, slinging a bow across her back. Kakashi refrains from asking her to leave it behind, because he knows paranoia and he knows what he’s seeing, and it makes more sense than it would in a civilian capitol. Walking into a foreign Kage’s office while heavily and visibly armed isn’t a threat; it’s common sense. “I need people I trust to watch my back and people with the authority to help me negotiate. You are neither.”

“We’ll take the quinjet.” Kate says, and brushes the door open. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been messing around in my head for a while, so I figured I'd just slap it down and get it out of the way. It's not very good, but I got it down and I'm not continuing it, so...
> 
> Who the cameos are, sentence by sentence:
> 
> A man made of stone is dancing somewhere near the middle of the group, and another, this one made of orange, is closer to the edges, talking to a blonde woman in a blue uniform. -- **Santo Vaccarro, Ben Grimm, and Susan Storm.**
> 
> There’s a man dressed like the western devil, dancing with a woman in red who’s carrying a pair of sai. -- **Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios.**
> 
> There’s a woman with impossibly long, blood-red hair talking to a blonde woman with the strangest hair decorations Kakashi’s seen in a while and a man in a red and blue skin-tight suit with spider webs printed all over. -- **Medusalith Amaquelin, Crystalia Amaquelin, and Peter Parker.**
> 
> There’s a ginger woman with enormous white wings and a ridiculously shaped weapon dancing with a green-skinned woman with more hidden knives than Kakashi can count. -- **Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) and Gamora.**
> 
> The girl in all black is carrying a staff as she cavorts with a girl made of stars overhead, swerving around the rainbow teenagers (one of whom is only trailing the rainbow, and one of whom seems to be made of it) and the green monstrosity dancing with the boy in the red cape, and the man on fire, and the pink-haired girl with wings. -- **Nico Minoru, Singularity, Julie Powers, Karolina Dean, Teddy Altman, Billy Kaplan, Johnny Storm, Megan Gwynn.**
> 
> She’s blond and dressed in a ridiculous white outfit, and there’s a blue star pattern over her eye. **Alison Blaire.**
> 
> The man behind the counter/the man with the slicked-back white hair and no shirt -- **Noh-Varr.**
> 
> Another blond in all white [...] talking to the dark-skinned woman with white hair (a Kumo nin?) standing next to her. -- **Emma Frost and Ororo Munroe.**
> 
> The woman with the big red hair and the old men playing chess in the corner and the short-haired woman in the black jumpsuit -- **Medusa again, Steve Rogers and Erik Lehnsherr, and Maria Hill.**
> 
> Everyone else that pops up is named in-text.


End file.
